1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present teachings relate to a cooling device of a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack including a cooling device that reduces temperature variations in the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack includes a battery module having a plurality of battery cells and a housing surrounding the battery module. Battery cells used in hybrid cars or electric cars are mainly lithium (Li)-ion batteries, which have a higher energy density than nickel metal hydride (Ni-MH) batteries.
Electro-chemical reactions occur in the battery cells, in order to store and release electricity, and such reactions generate heat as a byproduct. If the temperature of the housing exceeds about 100° C., the performance of the battery may be degraded. Therefore, a cooling device is generally installed in the housing.
In general, the cooling device draws air into the housing through an inlet, which is then discharged through an outlet of the housing. The temperature of the air gradually increases as the air approaches the outlet, as the air absorbs heat from the battery cells. The temperature variation in the housing may reduce the performance and lifespan of the battery pack.